


Whore of Ren

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bred Kink, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Smut, blowjob, chocking, dirty talking, face fucking, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Whore of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“And Lady Ren will join us?” the minister of planet Aterra Alpha asks as he and his wife sit on the table with Kylo. The minister, Tyris Su, was invited to have dinner with you and Kylo in order to discuss some topics regarding his planet and the First Order.

“It’s Empress Ren” Kylo tries to control himself and not sound too harsh, he knows he need to keeps this alliance. But he fought so much to get to this place, you deserve to be address with the proper title.

“Of course, sorry. Will Empress Ren will join us?” minister Tyris hurries to rectify his error. He has heard some rumors about Kylo’s wrath when someone makes him angry.

“Indeed, she will. I’m sure she’s about to arrive. She was…” Kylo begins to explain but your arrival interrupts him.

“Sorry we’re late, Ani couldn’t find his tie” you enter to the luxurious dining room by your son’s hand. You’re wearing a red satin gown with long sleeves, your hair in soft waves and light makeup. Meanwhile, Anakin, your four year old son is wearing a replica of his father’s suit: all black with a touch of red in the tie.

“But I used the Force!” he tells excited to his dad. The bond they share has been strengthened since Ani started controlling his power. Kylo only smiles at his son, too struck by your choice of dress and look.              

“Good night, Minister Tyris” you offer your hand to the man and then greet his wife. “Oh, that’s a lovely dress, Ms. Su, they’re really have nice couture in Aterra. Ani say hello to our guests” you grin to your son and he only says “hi” in a very timid voice, but you’re not gonna make him give them a handshake or a kiss. You respect his personal space.

“Always so kind, Empress Ren” Mrs. Su exclaims, a little more relaxed now that you’re here to mediate for your husband.

“Please, call me (Y/N). Everyone calls me Empress I think I’m starting to forget my name” you joke as you help Ani to sit on the chair. Immediately Kylo is at your side to move the chair for you.

“Thanks, love” you sit and offer him your cheek so he can kiss it.

“My (Y/N) is so humble, she’s basically the owner of the galaxy but she’s still that simple girl I met years ago” Kylo talks of you completely in love. He sits down and put a napkin on his lap. A waiter already bringing the first entrance to the table.

“Of course, my love. That’s how I keep you in love” you give him a complice look and take a fork to start eating your salad.

Tyris Su tries to not show his confusion to see Supreme Leader acting like this, meanwhile his wife only smiles thinking you make a beautiful couple. The dinner goes by without a problem, Ani stays in his chair all night, keeping himself entertained by trying to Force lift the food in his plate. Negotiations are going good, you’re proving you’re not a trophy wife, you have excellent propositions that will benefit Aterra as the First Order as well. Kylo looks at you carefully as you speak, his eyes gleaming with admiration and respect for you.

When the dessert arrives, a pact has been made and business talk is over. After two glasses of wine and your company, Kylo feels more relaxed. He twists and play with the wedding ring on his ringer, proof that he’s enjoying himself.

“And how have you felt living here on Mustafar, Empress Ren?” Mrs. Su asks after taking a sip of her coffee.

“I know this planet is not a tourist spot. But it’s the place my husband chose to establish and I’ll always be by his side” you put your hand on top of Kylo’s hand and stroke it with your thumb. “Plus, I hate cold so I have no problems here”.

“That’s good. Every leader needs a strong partner like you” minister Tyris bows his head, recognizing the great person you are.

“She’s more than my wife. She’s my everything” Kylo tells the minister but he’s looking at you.

“Kylo, you’re gonna make them uncomfortable” you giggle, your cheeks turning red by your husband’s compliment and his intense gaze.

* * *

“Dada, I wanna go to bed” Ani yawns and lifts his little arms, demanding Kylo to carry him. You’ve just said goodbye to the minister and his wife, they left on a ship to their planet, satisfied with how everything developed.

“Come here” Kylo lifts his kid by the torso and Ani immediately nests in his chest. It’s almost midnight, his bedtime has already passed by three hours.

“You want dada to put you to bed?” you comb Ani’s hair and he just shuts his eyes nodding. He has the same  frown Kylo has when he’s tired or annoyed.

“Go and get ready to bed” Kylo tells you as you walk to your chambers. “I’ll be with you in a moment”.

* * *

“I thought you couldn’t look more beautiful than in that gown but I was wrong” Kylo’s eyes spark with lust as he sees you in bed. You’re wearing a black transparent bodysuit, the black lace in flower shape barely covers your nipples and pussy.

“Do you like it?” you smirk from your spot. You’re laying in bed, leaning in your elbows, you rub one of your bare legs against the other, tempting Kylo.

“I can see your nipples, dirty girl” Kylo’s scold sounds more like a flattery.

“Then come and cover them with your fingers and mouth” you wet your lips with your tongue in a sensual way.

In two long strides, Kylo is kneeling on top of you, he’s breathing heavy, his nostrils flared. “You don’t tell me what to do” he grabs your neck, his big hand almost envelopes it completely.

“Yes, Master. Sorry” you choked and Kylo loosens his hand a little, not wanting to hurt you.

“My little cockwarmer” he praises you as if that was your real job. He puts his thumb on the entrance of your mouth and you start sucking it, twirling your tongue around it and purrin “mmmmm”.

“Which of your holes should I use tonight?” he murmurs. “I know” his eyes light up, already imagining the pleasure you’re going to give him. Watching you suck his finger gave him an idea.  

“Whatever you want, Master” you blink your lashes slowly and bite his finger.

“Bad girl” he retrieves his finger and you pout. “Come here” he grabs you again by the neck and lifts you up, leaving you seat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m gonna give you something so much bigger to suck” he stands in front of you, undoing the zipper of his pants. You let out a girlish giggle and sit better so you can give him the blow job of his life.

“Here, baby, do your job” he holds his dick in his hand directing it to your mouth. Without breaking eye contact you engulf his whole dick and gag on him.

“Easy, baby” Kylo cooes you, petting your head. You swallow him again, hollowing your cheeks and rubbing the foreskin under his penis with the tip of your tongue.

“Oh, fuck” Kylo moans, bucking his hips to your face and guiding you holding you by the hair. After a few moments of only hearing you sucking him hungrily, Kylo jerks away.

“It’s not working, I wanna touch your body” he explains you. He’s hard and horny and both of you are still wearing too much clothes for his taste. He unknots his tie with one hand and pulls down his pants with the other one. “Lay on bed, your head hanging off. Mouth and legs open” he orders you.

“Yes, Master” you obey him immediately, laying in bed like he told you.

“This thing needs to go” he grabs your bodysuit from the cleavage and without effort he rips it in half, leaving you completely naked.

“Kylo!” you protest. You don’t know why you bother in buying fancy underwear, your husband always end up destroying it.

“I’ll buy you one hundred more. Now shut up and use your mouth for something better” he stands up where your head is hanging and sinks his cock in your mouth.

“So much better” he pants, putting one arm in the bed, then he pinches your nipples and your moans echoes in his cock.

You slurp on his dick leaving it dripping with your drool. Then you pass your mouth to his balls as you jerk him off, you tongue gently tapping his perineum.

“Shit, shit” Kylo cries out when you find his special spot that makes his knees buckle. He stretch his hand to reach your pussy and he begins rubbing your clit.

You put your mouth back on his cock and spread your legs more, giving him a show. You grab him by his butt and push him harder against you, making him use your mouth as a pussy.

“Fuck, I almost come” he jerks away, trying to regain control. You make him feel like a rookie, with only using your tongue you turn him into a mess. All in less than 10 minutes.

“I want to feel your cock in my cunt, Master, please, please” you stand up, getting rid of the remains of your bodysuit.

“Maybe I should just come in your mouth and leave you all needy” he teases you.

“No!” you whine. “I want you to fill my womb with your cum, pleaseeee” you stretch the last syllable and lay in bed with your legs spread.

“Filthy whore, asking your Master that” he kneels grabbing your thighs and penetrates you in one rough movement.

“Aaah” you complain, feeling the familiar burn inside of you. But soon the burn disappears and you need him to start moving.

Kylo dips his fingers in your hips and thrusts, he leans the back of your thighs in his, your butt in the air.

“Master, choke me” you plead him with your eyes closed.

“Say please, whore” he slaps one of your breasts and you respond by clenching your pussy.

“Master, please, choke me”

He hooks your leg around his waist and buries more in your pussy. You feel a light pressure against your throat but he’s not touching you. You smirk when you realize he’s using the Force, the lack of oxygen enlightining your sensations.

“Fuck me harder, Jedi Killer” you lick your lips and hold your stare into his eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you and I’m gonna flood this little pussy with my cum” he snaps his hips with more force, he has turned into a beast when you called him like that.

“Please, please, give me another baby” you growl as your orgasm approaches. You rub your clit in circles in tune with Kylo’s thrusts. “I want another baby! Bred me! Fucking bred me!”

“I’m gonna fuck a baby in you” he groans and thrusts one more time, flooding you like he promised you. You arch your back and dissolve in your pleasure, with your mouth open, no sounds coming out of you. Kylo falls in top of you, letting your cunt squeeze all he has.

* * *

“Do you want another baby?” he asks you in a low tone after the shockwaves of your climax has passed. You’re cuddling against his chest facing him and he’s running his fingers along your back.

“I was thinking now that Ani is older a sibling for him would be nice” you murmur, tired of the night.

“We can start trying” he’s willing to fulfill your desire. He brushes his lips against yours and says “I love you so much”, then he kisses you hard, sucking on your tongue.

“I love you too, my love” you keep kissing him till you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
